


Guns & Swords, Pirates & Princes

by justrowan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrowan/pseuds/justrowan
Summary: Prince Lance of the Altean Kingdom is on a cruise ship. Keith Kogane is looting said ship quietly with his crew until someone crashes the party, causing Keith to do the only rational thing. Save the prince.





	Guns & Swords, Pirates & Princes

*Lance's P.O.V.*  
"Lance!” Shouted Allura, “Come on! We’re going to be late!”  
Lance could hear her pace outside his room. “We can’t be late to our own party!” He retorted quickly, lying his final article of clothing into the small case full of blue-hued clothing. 

“We can! Because the ship leaves soon!” She yelled frantically. He just rolled his eyes, picking up the case he was packing, They can’t leave without the main event. 

He swung open his door to see Allura, his sister, dressed in a flowing pink evening gown. She looked him up and down, “You’re wearing that?” Lance watched as she pointed to his top, it was a short silken shirt that revealed his navel with a matching pair of harem pants that reached mid-calf and rested loosely on his hips, both of which had beautiful gold embroidering that matched the circlet of gold that rested on his forehead. 

Allura opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Lance's personal manservant, Hunk appeared. “Don’t listen to her, Lance, you look lovely,” He said, smiling.

“Thank you,” Lance replied happily, “See? Hunk loves me,” He teased, earning an eye roll from Allura. Hunk wasn’t really Lance’s manservant, it was just a title so that he could keep him with him at all times, he was the son of the chef when Lance was young and they quickly became friends on one of Lance’s late night snack adventures, he had just happened to have the same idea.

Allura’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “Lance, we have to go,” She sternly tugged at his wrist and lead him down the corridor.

 

They arrived quickly at the gates of the palace, despite Lance dragging his feet, where a small, lavishly decorated carriage was awaiting them. Allura, Lance, and Hunk all piled in, sinking into the soft cushions. The coachman quickly drove them off to their destination; the docks. “I’m so excited!” Lance squealed, unable to contain his happiness. He wasn’t allowed to go to balls, galas, dinners, or any fancy engagement until he was eighteen because it ‘wasn’t proper’ as Allura said, but his birthday was a movement ago. 

“I know,” Allura said, smiling, “It’s all you’ve talked about for weeks!” Hunk softly laughed with Allura, nodding his head.

“Hunk, buddy, you don’t understand! It is a huge fancy party on a huge fancy ship! How can you not be excited!” He responded, laughing along with them. 

“Well, I’m not too excited… Just the thought of boats makes me want to…” Hunk’s face paled and his sentence trailed off.

“Hey, if you’re gonna puke, at least do it out the window,” Lance suggested.

Allura scowled at him, “We are about to go to an extremely fancy party, where you will most likely be expected to converse, please clean up your language and at least attempt to sound like a prince!” 

Lance gave Allura a challenging smirk and turned to Hunk, batting his eyelashes, “Oh, monsieur, you look so lovely tonight. Pish posh,” He mocked childishly, laughing with Hunk. 

Allura rolled her eyes for the millionth time in the past half-varga, “I know you’re excited… But you know that this party was where mom and dad met.” Lance immediately closed his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at his sister. “All I’m saying is that you are expected to at least have an idea of whom you want to marry,” She said quietly. 

He scowled angrily, “Sure,” He said in a sarcastic tone, his voice filling with poison, “A decafebe ago you went to this annual party and you took interest in no one, you didn’t have ‘an idea’ of who you wanted to marry, and I don’t think you intend to. What if I don’t want to marry?” He spit out the words furiously, “Or what if I marry a boy? And we don’t have children? Will you marry just to give an heir?” 

Allura’s expression turned from annoyed to shocked and hurt, “Lance… We’ve talked about this. Our kingdom comes before us.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and looked out the window, crossing his arms. I don’t want to just marry any random rich girl who says she can have a baby. I want to love someone, with or without a baby.

 

They finally reached the docks, a huge ship with beautiful white and gold sails towered before them as they exited the carriage. They were greeted by Coran who did a small bow, “Greetings Princess Allura,” 

Allura returned the bow by dipping her head, “Greetings, Coran.” 

Coran gave a grand smile. “Hello, my prince!”

Lance grinned, “Hi, Coran.”

Coran winked good-naturedly at him, “All aboard!”

 

*Keith's P.O.V.*  
“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” 

Keith woke up to the sound of Pidge’s sarcastic tone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, smoothing down his sleep-mussed hair. 

“Shiro says we’re taking the pinnace out to those little islands at the far end of Altean territory,” Pidge replied, leaning against the doorway to his quarters. 

He hummed in reply, swinging his legs over the side of his hammock. 

“We caught word of a cruise ship party over there,” She explained, “Just a little looting run. In, out, no bloodshed.” She smiled and left him to get ready. 

Keith quickly changed from his loose white shirt and pants to a black shirt that laced tightly up the front and some dark grey fitted pants. He grabbed his belt, tucking his lock picking tools safely into a pouch and strapping his knife securely to the back of the belt. He quickly slid on his knee-length black leather boots with red cuffs and grabbed his scimitar on the way out, sheathing it as he walked.

Keith made his way onto the main deck where he saw Shiro and Pidge waving him over. “Morning, Shiro,” He said, meeting him where he stood. He glanced over his attire, wearing all black for their nighttime run, black pants and a black shirt with only one sleeve, revealing his mechanical Galra arm. Keith was suddenly submerged in the memory of their time on the Galra ship together, Shiro, a pirate who stole from the Galra, and Keith a disgraced half-Galra. He was the son of one of Zarkon’s pawns.

Shiro smiled at Keith, snapping him back to reality, and looked to Pidge, “Okay, so this is going to be a big ship, we’re gonna get out there early, wait close to the islands, then row up,” He explained, pointing to places on the map in his hand, “We’ll have to find an open window and climb in that way, hopefully, there won’t be too many guards and we’ll have easy pickings.” 

Keith nodded, “When do we push off?”

Shiro smiled, “In a few doboshes.”

 

The pinnace was small, one-manned boat, it had enough leg room for three, but Pidge had sprawled herself out in the middle and was napping. As soon as they pulled away from their makeshift dock, Shiro began putting up the sail. Keith looked around, feeling useless. He focused on our little tiny island as it shrunk into the distance. It was a little clump of land Pidge had won in a bet, it was about 25 feet in diameter. They built their dock there, only enough to house our ship and maybe another of the same size along with one or two pinnaces.

They arrived at their destination after a few hours, it was about noon and their little ship was tied to a tree in the shade of some trees near a mountainous little island. 

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Pidge inquired for at least the tenth time. 

“Yes, Pidge,” Shiro said, for at least the tenth time. 

“Go to sleep or something,” Keith grumbled, picking his head up from the bench where he was laying and glaring at the small brunette. 

Pidge opened her mouth to say some snappy comment but Shiro broke in, “Look…” He pointed out to the horizon, all three pirate’s glances turned, immediately spotting the huge five-masted party ship.

Pidge gawked, “If that isn’t a beacon for Zarkon, I don’t know what is.” They all stared at the large looming ship that was growing bigger slowly.

“Apparently, it was secret from all except invitees,” Shiro said with a shrug, “I only caught word because a friend of mine works in the castle.” 

Pidge looked up at Shiro, who was sitting next to her, “You have a friend in the castle?” 

The man scratched his head, “More of an acquaintance.” And he left it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, please point out errors and inconsistencies to me, it would be much appreciated!  
> ~~~  
> These are the time measurements that I'm using:  
> Tick - Second  
> Dobosh - Minute  
> Varga - Hour  
> Quintant - Day  
> Movement - Week  
> Febe - Month  
> Decafebe - Year


End file.
